The Target Is Shintaro
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: "apa idemu ?" tanya Seto. "huh ?" Kano kemudian menatap bingung Seto. -ONESHOT-


HALOO, MINNA-SAN ! Saya balik lagi dengan Fan Fic (yang kurang menarik#plaak) ini ! aku harap kalian Enjoy !

* * *

Disclaimer : Jin (Shizen No Teki-P)

Anime : Kagerou Days -Kagerou Project-

Genre : Humor

Rated : T

Story : Jessy jasmine (A.k.a Me !)

* * *

Di markas Mekakushidan, tepatnya di apartemen terpencil 107. Pada Siang hari, pukul 12.00. seluruh anggota Mekakushidan tengah melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang minum, diam, tidur, makan, menjahili, dan lainnya.

"hei, kano… kenapa kau terus-terusan menatap Shintaro yang sedang asyik berdebat dengan Ene ? apakah Ene ada masalah lagi ?" tanya Seto yang tengah terduduk santai di samping kano.

"um… sebenarnya… aku punya ide nakal untuk si Hikkikomori itu." jelas Kano. Seto kemudianmenatap Shintaro jahil.

"apa idemu ?" tanya Seto.

"huh ?" Kano kemudian menatap bingung Seto. Pria ramah itu baru pertama kali ini tersenyum jahil yang terlihat cukup mengerikan (?) itu.

"aku sedang bosan. Aku pikir, mungkin jika kita menjahili seseorang… suasana akan kembali seru." Ujar Seto.

"tumben-tumbennya kau ikut dalam permainanku ? biasanya kau mencoba menghentikanku." Ujar Kano.

"memangnya salah jika sesekali orang yang baik dan ramah menjahili temannya ?" tanya Seto.

"ok… bagaimana kalau kita memulainya dengan…." Kano kemudian menjelaskan. Setelah mendengarkan instruksi dari Kano, seto mengumpulkan orang-orang yang dapat membantu rencana mereka itu.

**-Skip Time-**

Esok harinya di markas Mekakushidan dengan waktu seperti kemarin. Shintaro kembali berdebat dengan gadis biru yang bernama 'Ene' itu. Momo sedang pergi berbelanja bersama dengan Mary dan Kido. Hibiya tengah terduduk sambil bermain dengan jarinya (?). sedangkan Seto, Kano, dan Konoha ? mereka tidak di ketahui keberadaannya.

"Ene, tidak bisakah kau diam sedikit ?!" bentak Shintaro kepada gadis Cyber itu.

"_Sudah kubilangkan ! bahwa aku tidak tahu menahu soal file 'Rahasia'-mu itu_ !?" balas Ene.

"tapi itu sudah terbukti menghilang ! dan tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak ?" balas Shintaro.

"_kau sendiri berteriak ! BAKA MASTER !"_ tukas Ene yang kemudian mengakhiri perdebatan mereka.

"ck… Hibiya… apa disini hanya kita berdua saja ?" tanya Shintaro. Kemudian ene menoleh secepat kilat.

"_master… kau menganggapku tidak ada, huh _?" tanya Ene kesal.

"tch, kau itu berisik sekali." Tukas Shintaro.

"hum… sebenarnya, Shintaro-nii… aku tidak tahu menahu kemana Kano-nii, Seto-nii, dan Konoha-nii berada. Dan juga… disini kita memangnya berdua saja." Jelas Hibiya yang kemudian menatap –super- datar kepada Shintaro.

"begitukah…" ucap Shintaro kemudian berpikir.

"_Omae, kalian benar-benar jahat padaku !"_ Ene kemudian berdesah kesal dan memilih berdiam di dalam ponsel Shintaro. Kemudian keadaan kembali hening, sampai akhirnya suara keras itu pun muncul.

BRAAK ! Seto membanting pintu dan berlari menuju Shintaro.

"Shintaro ! aku… ingin bicara. Ini sangat-sangat penting !" jelas Seto sambil memegangi pundak Shintaro dengan kedua tangannya.

"ma-masalah ap-" kata-kata Shintaro terpotong.

"ikut saja !" ujar Seto seraya menarik jaket Shintaro. Seto menarik Shintaro hingga ketempat yang telah di siapkan oleh kano untuk menjahili Shintaro.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka di tempat yang di tentukan, Shintaro tampak seperti akan di bully oleh Kano, Seto, dan konoha karena ia di pojokkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"a-ada apa ini ?" tanya Shintaro tergagap. Kano dan Seto saling bertatapan.

"baik, kita mulai…" ujar Kano dan memberikan isyarat kepada Konoha untuk memulai rencananya. Konoha kemudian mendekati Shintaro.

"Ada Ap-UWAAAH !" teriak Shintaro begitu mengetahui bahwa Konoha menggendongnya di punggungnya. Kemudian dibantu oleh Kano dan Seto. Kano naik di punggung Shintaro, sedangkan Seto menompang di belakang.

"Siaap…" Seto memulai duluan.

"MULAIII !" sahut Kano. Kemudian Konoha berlari secepat kilat diikuti oleh Seto yang mengekor di belakang.

"HENTIIIKAAAAAN ! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI !?" tanya Shintaro seraya menangis dan keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA !" Kano dan Seto tertawa ria, sedangkan Konoha ? hanya bertampang datar.

* * *

"Ene-nee, kira-kira ada masalah apa ya ? sampai perlu bantuan Shintaro-nii ?" tanya Hibiya.

"_Apa peduliku ? bocah_." Ujar Ene mengikuti panggilan Momo untuk Hibiya.

"UWAAAAH !" kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris seseorang (baca : Shintaro)

"EH ! Teriakan siapa itu ?" tanya Hibiya bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar mencari sumber suara itu.

"_cih, kalian benar-benar menganggapku tidak ada…_ _BAKA_ !" teriak Ene seraya menumpahkan kekesalannya.

Kemudian Hibiya bergegas berlari menuju belakang gedung apartemen, dan coba tebak apa yang ia temukan disana ?

"UWAAAAH !" Shintaro terus berteriak. Mengetahui hal itu, Hibiya ber-Sweatdrop-ria.

"A-APA-APAAN INI ?!" teriak Hibiya. Tetapi trio pembuat masalah itu hanya cuek dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. 'aku harus memberitahu Kido-nee mengenai hal ini' batin Hibiya seraya berlari menuju ke markas Mekakushidan.

* * *

"KIDO-NEE !" teriak Hibiya seraya membuka pintu markas Mekakushidan itu dengan kasar.

"Hibiya, ada apa ?" tanya Kido yang baru saja kembali.

"ini…. Shintaro-nii sedang dalam masalah !" jelas Hibiya dengan tampang setengah –atau malah lebih- horror.

"ada apa dengan Shintaro ?" tanya Kido.

"itu…" kemudian Hibiya menjelaskan. Mendengar penjelasan Hibiya, Kido langsung telihat kelam dan berjalan menuju tempat Shintaro dengan kaki yang di hentakan.

"_OMAE !_" kido kemudian muncul –dengan- secepat kilat di hadapan trio –trouble maker- itu dan membuat trio itu ber-sweatdrop-ria.

"_Danchou_…" Seto mulai Sweatdrop melihat aura kelam Kido.

"kalian ini…_HONTOO NI BAKA !" _bentak Kido yang kemudian menjitak –bertubi-tubi- trio itu.

"hiks,… Kido-san…" Shintaro bergemetar dan menangis sambil memeluk Kido.

"a-aku sudah beritahu soal ini…" Hibiya ber-sweatdrop-ria melihat hukuman yang diberikan Kido kepada trio itu.

* * *

"Ne, Ene-chan… kira-kira apa yang Onii-chan, seto-kun, Kano-kun, dan Konoha-kun lakukan? Hingga Danchou segitu marahnya ?" tanya Momo.

"_apa peduliku kepada master_ ?" ucap Ene ketus.

"_are_… Ene, kau kenapa ?" tanya Mary.

"_BAKA MASTEEER_ !" teriak Ene. Dan hari itu pun berakhir dengan cepat

~OWARI~

* * *

Pfft- HAHAHA ! Apakah kalian Enjoy ? yap... ini adalah cerita untuk membunuh waktuku yang luang. terinspirasi dari cover cerita ini sendiri... yah meski begitu, kuharap kalian Enjoy !

You can Also Coment and Like This Story (Forget)

Review Please !


End file.
